Cerita mereka dimulai
by Artemis Templar
Summary: Welcome to my new 'ARMADA' XD - ShisuIta, Shounen-ai, one shot. Happy reading. Dis : Masashi Kishimoto, i don't own any chara from Naruto and i don't make any money from this fiction.


**_Ha—Halo…._**

 ** _Templar balik lagi *pasang tampang ga ada dosa*, makasih ya tetep nyuntikin review di fic2 gue yang lain, gue sehat-sehat aja ( niat ngejawab review kemaren yang ngedoain gue baik-baik aja *nangis terharu*) dan nih, gue balik dengan bawa fic baru dan PAIR baru. ShisuiXItachi. Gue yakin ini pair masih jarang dan langka, jangankan di Indonesia, bahkan di luar negeri pun masih berupa bisik-bisik tetangga doang._**

 ** _Untuk sekarang rate nya masih T dulu ya, tapi author mesum kek gue keknya ga bakalan tahan kalo kagak nulis fic rate M, tapi nanti… Gue masih nyari ide yang pas buat bikin abang di ohok sama mas Shisui, gue pengen bikin mereka itu matang tapi tetep manis._**

 ** _Happy reading, minna… *kabur sebelum di keroyok reader*_**

"Anak usia lima belas tahun belum diperbolehkan membaca buku ini…" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Itachi diiringi dengan terlepasnya buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Itachi mengangkat kepalanya dan langung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali—entah malu atau kesal. Pasalnya, yang menangkap basah ia sedang membaca buku mesum milik Kakashi tersebut adalah orang yang selalu ia kagumi sejak kecil, pria tinggi dan gagah berambut ikal dan merupakan orang yang pertama kali Itachi-taksir.

"Shi-… Shisui…"

Pria yang lebih tua dari Itachi itu hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya melihat 'korban' nya salah tingkah lalu menepuk kepala Itachi sambil melempar buku tersebut entah ke arah mana dan Itachi hanya mengerutkan bibirnya sedikit antara kecewa dan khawatir apa yang harus dikatakan pada Kakashi nanti.

"Tenang saja, aku tak kan memberitahu Fugaku-san… Aku tak ingin melihatmu menderita dalam pidato panjangnya…"

Itachi memalingkan mukanya sedikit tak berani menatap Shisui. Ia khawatir Shisui kecewa padanya dan menganggapnya mesum. Tapi, untuk remaja seusianya, bukankah wajar jika mempunyai rasa penasaran pada hal-hal yang seperti 'itu'? Terlebih, Itachi hidup di keluarga yang cukup ketat, ia dituntut untuk selalu belajar dan menjalani misi, tentu bukan misi yang ringan sejak ia menjadi kapten ANBU. Bagaimanapun, Itachi tetap remaja lelaki biasa dengan segala insting alaminya.

Menyadari bahwa mungkin apa yang dilakukannya itu sedikit 'salah', Shisui duduk disebuah batu dipinggir tebing sambil sedikit menarik tangan Itachi untuk duduk disampingnya. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Itachi duduk di rumput di samping batu tempat Shisui duduk. Masih terdiam dan sedikit menunduk.

"Itachi, aku tidak menyalahkanmu membaca buku itu walaupun memang belum waktunya kau melihat hal-hal semacam itu, masih tabu dan terlalu cepat untukmu…" Shisui membuka pembicaraan sambil melirik ke bawah menunggu reaksi Itachi.

"…..Maaf…" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Itachi.

Sepertinya Uchiha sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku ini benar-benar malu dan salah tingkah, Shisui berusaha keras untuk tidak menertawakan junior kesayangannya ini. Ia beranjak dari duduknya kemudian sedikit berlutut dengan salah satu kakinya di depan Itachi. Mengangkat dagu Itachi dengan jarinya dan memandangnya lembut.

"Itachi, kau marah padaku?" Tanya Shisui lembut berusaha mengalihkan suasana yang mendadak jadi kaku.

Itachi menggeleng pelan tanpa menghindar dari tangan Shisui yang masih merengkuh dagunya, hanya sedikit melirikkan matanya ke arah lain tak berani memandang lawan bicaranya. Shisui sebenarnya sudah gemas ingin memeluk Uchiha muda ini karena wajah meronanya begitu manis dan—ah, sudahlah.

Shisui mencoba memutar otak dan mencari ide agar kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke ini mau membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara lagi atau jika Sasuke menemukan kakaknya pulang dalam keadaan cemberut, maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Yah, aku minta maaf telah menginterupsi waktu membacamu, tapi aku punya cara lain untuk membayar rasa penasaranmu…"

Kali ini kata-kata Shisui berhasil menangkap perhatian Itachi, kelopak mata yang memiliki bulu lentik itu berkedip beberapa kali dan bola mata Itachi spontan melirik ke arah Shisui, tentu dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Cara lain?" Ia bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Diam sebentar, Shisui menurunkan tangannya dari dagu Itachi dan memijat keningnya sendiri sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Jangan bertanya dengan wajah polos seperti itu, Itachi… Aku bisa menyerangmu…" Bisik Shisui menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan Itachi masih dengan mata membesarnya memandang Shisui—menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-katanya barusan. Memang, Itachi masih penasaran, ia sendiri antara mengerti dan tidak saat ia membaca buku 'Icha-icha Paradise' milik Kakashi, yang ia tangkap hanya romantisme antara pasangan kekasih, namun ketika masuk ke dalam adegan intim, pikiran Itachi kabur dan bingung sulit untuk menggambarkannya.

"Itachi, aku yakin kau sudah membaca tentang ciuman antara pasangan kekasih di buku itu…"

Itachi hanya menjawab dengan satu anggukan dengan mata masih memandang lurus pada Shisui.

"Kau mengerti tentang hal itu?"

Kali ini jawaban yang diberikan Uchiha sulung Fugaku itu adalah jawaban negatif. Dan itu membuat muka Shisui sedikit merona merah, entah mengapa tiba-tiba pikirannya menjadi 'kotor'. Kepolosan Itachi membuatnya ingin 'berbuat lebih'.

"Karena aku sudah membuatmu kecewa dan secara tak sopan membuang buku yang sedang kau baca, maka sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran langsung…"

Niat Shisui adalah meledek si rambut panjang di depannya, dan tentu ia berharap Itachi menamparnya sambil tertawa kecil dengan begitu senyumnya kembali. Tapi…

"Sudah seharusnya…" Jawabnya kalem.

Oke, Shisui kalah telak, memang adalah suatu kesalahan jika bercanda dengan Uchiha Itachi dalam keadaan ia sedang serius dan penasaran. Ia mengutuk Fugaku yang telah mendidik anaknya sedemikian keras dan ketat hingga menyebabkan Itachi kesayangannya tumbuh menjadi anak yang—yah, kaku.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah tak bisa mundur, kata-kata terlarang dan berbahaya itu sudah terlanjur meluncur dari mulut Shisui dan tak mungkin ditarik kembali—tidak dalam keadaan Itachi yang antusias. Aduh, kekaleman Itachi itu nyaris membunuhnya.

"Kalau begitu…"

Uchiha berambut ikal tersebut merengkuh pinggang belakang Itachi dan menariknya hingga menempel di tubuhnya. Ia masih berharap bahwa ulahnya ini bisa mengajak Itachi 'bercanda' dan ia ingin segera keluar dari keadaan seperti ini atau ia akan—

Hening sejenak, tak ada perlawanan, hanya spontan Itachi menaruh kedua tangannya di dada Shisui bermaksud menghindari benturan keras yang mungkin saja terjadi ketika Shisui menariknya. Ia memandang Shisui, tak ada rona merah di wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Shisui yang sudah merah padam dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Kau akan menciumku, Shisui?" Tanya Itachi tenang.

"Kalau kau tak menamparku…"

Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan dan menunggu apa yang dilakukan Shisui selanjutnya.

"Ciuman orang dewasa, Itachi…" Bisik Shisui sambil mengangkat dagu Itachi lembut dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Pria yang lebih muda darinya ini hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memejamkan matanya, cantik sekali. Rona merah di pipi Shisui memudar saat ia tenggelam memandang wajah manis dihadapannya ini, entah sejak kapan ia begitu menyayangi Itachi dan ingin memilikinya lebih dari sekedar partner atau mungkin kerabat.

Shisui merendahkan wajahnya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Itachi, nafas hangat beraroma manis menerpa sekitar bibir dan hidungnya saat bibir mereka hanya tinggal dua atau tiga senti lagi. padahal mereka sama-sama laki-laki, Shisui sadar sepenuhnya akan hal itu, tapi kecantikan Itachi bahkan melebihi wanita manapun. Lupakan aspek fisik, bahkan kelembutan dan kematangan Itachi membuat remaja yang dewasa sebelum waktunya itu semakin bercahaya.

"Itachi, aku mencintaimu…" Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang dibisikkan Shisui sebelum akhirnya bibirnya benar-benar bersentuhan dengan bibir Itachi.

Saat itulah, Itachi membuka matanya—karena mendengar kata-kata Shisui tentunya. Ia melihat Shisui begitu dekat, tidak, bibir mereka bahkan 'bersatu'. Mukanya mulai merona merah muda. Aroma kelaki-lakian yang menyengat dari Shisui membuatnya seperti meleleh dan ingin menggantungkan seluruh kelemahan dan rasa lelahnya pada Shisui.

Ciuman tersebut berlangsung cukup lama, dua puluh detik mungkin sudah berlalu dan Itachi memejamkan matanya seolah menerima apa yang diberikan Shisui. Bagaimanapun, Itachi sudah merasakan getaran lain saat bersama Shisui belakangan ini. Tangan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya saat Shisui merengkuhnya, kini ia turunkan dan mulai ia lingkarkan ke punggung Shisui.

Jantung Shisui bergemuruh mendapat reaksi positif tersebut dari Itachi, bolehkah ia berharap bahwa cintanya mungkin—bersambut? Ia mempererat pelukannya dan melepaskan ciumannya sebentar.

"Itachi, boleh kulanjutkan?" Bisiknya di depan bibir Itachi.

Lagi-lagi sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban untuk Shisui, kini Shisui tak ragu lagi, ia memindahkan tangannya ke tengkuk Itachi dan kembali meraih bibir Itachi, kali ini dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan ia memberikan ciuman yang sedikit 'basah' di bibir Itachi. Sedikit menjilat bibir bawah Itachi, Shisui seolah meminta izin untuk maju ke tahap ciuman yang selanjutnya.

Seolah mengerti apa yang diisyaratkan Shisui, Uchiha remaja ini dengan sedikit ragu merekahkan bibirnya mempersilakan lidah Shisui yang menjilatnya barusan untuk masuk. Detik selanjutnya tentu mereka sudah masuk ke dalam ciuman yang cukup dalam, bibir mereka saling memagut sementara di dalam sana, lidah mereka saling mengulum. Untuk kejutan Shisui, Itachi begitu cepat belajar. Daripada panik, justru Itachi lebih tenang dan mencoba masuk dalam suasana dan isyarat-isyarat yang diberikan. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Shisui begitu mengagumi Itachi.

"Mhmm…" Hanya rintihan dan gumaman pelan yang meluncur dari mulut Itachi di setiap sesi ciuman yang kian mendalam.

Pikiran Shisui melayang, bukan hanya pelukannya yang semakin erat bahkan sekarang tangannya mulai meraba dan merayap di sekujur punggung Itachi, nafas mereka memburu dan begitu berat, sesi belajar berakhir dan mereka masuk kedalam fase 'terangsang' dan 'bergairah'. Ini bahaya—begitu pikir Shisui. Tapi tak bisa dihentikan, ia sudah tak bisa berhenti. Itachi terlalu manis untuk diabaikan tapi ia juga tak ingin berbuat kotor pada Itachi. Tidak untuk sekarang.

Namun,

"Nii-saaann…" Sebuah suara kekanakan dan nyaring memecah kesunyian hutan.

Spontan, Shisui melepas ciumannya dari Itachi, meninggalkan bibir Itachi yang masih merekah dan basah oleh air liur bahkan sedikit bengkak, ia menyesal tak sadar bahwa mungkin sejak tadi ia sudah menghisap bibir Itachi sedemikian kuat.

"I—Itachi…"

Itachi hanya tersenyum pada Shisui dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya kemudian ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Tentu suara itu ia amat mengenalnya. Sasuke, adik kesayangannya sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Itachi mencoba merekahkan senyum seperti biasanya untuk Sasuke, ia tak mau adiknya bertanya macam-macam jika ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ah, Shisui-san…" Seru Sasuke.

Shisui pun berusaha menyusun senyum seperti biasanya dengan 'Yo!' sebagai jawaban untuk Sasuke kecil.

"Nii-san, sudah hampir malam dan makan malam sudah siap, Kaa-san dan Tou-san menunggu…"

Itachi mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Sasuke ke gendongannya.

"Tentu, ayo kita pulang…"

"Uh, Nii-san turunkan aku, aku sudah besar, jangan mempermalukan aku di depan Shisui-san…Huh!" Omel Sasuke sambil memukul pelan dada kakaknya.

Senyum Shisui melebar melihat kakak beradik di depannya ini. Ah, ia kembali ingat bahwa ia sangat menganggap persaudaraan Itachi dan Sasuke begitu berharga dan ia ingin selalu bisa melindunginya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia merebut Itachi dari Sasuke. Ia menginginkan Itachi tapi ia tak sanggup jika membuat Sasuke sedih. Mungkin, memang tidak mungkin jika menjadikan Itachi miliknya secara utuh.

"Shisui, aku duluan… Atau kau ingin makan malam bersama di rumah kami?" Tawar Itachi.

Tak berkedip, Shisui hanya melirik ke arah Itachi dan menggeleng masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tak perlu Itachi, aku masih harus kembali ke markas dan mungkin aku akan menjalankan misi malam ini, kau pulanglah dan manfaatkan waktu liburmu dengan baik… " Jawab Shisui.

Itachi memandang sebentar pria dewasa di depannya ini, mereka saling memandang dalam, seolah berkomunikasi dalam diam, seolah—saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing melalui pandangan. Itachi mengukir senyum tipis sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Hm? Nii-san? Shisui-san? Ada apa? Mengapa kalian terdiam?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Sasuke… Ayo pulang… Ja, Shisui…"

Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu membalikkan badannya dan Shisui hanya memejamkan matanya seraya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. Mengingat kembali sentuhan bibir Itachi di bibirnya, seolah ia baru saja bangun dari mimpi yang begitu indah. Tapi, tidak—itu bukan mimpi. Ia yakin pada perasaannya sendiri bahwa ia mencintai Itachi dan ia mengerti bahasa 'diam' Itachi barusan bahwa Itachi juga menginginkannya.

"Mungkin kita hanya harus lebih sedikit bersabar, Itachi…" Bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 ** _End_**

 ** _Yeay! Welcome to my new ARMADA… "Ship" udah terlalu mainstram *dirajam*. Begitulah, mendadak gue jadi nge-ship dua Uchiha yang kerennya ga woles ini. Mereka sama-sama dewasa dan matang, gue suka. Ini pasangan yang bagi gue paling 'MATANG'. Yah, kapan-kapan gue jelasin deh kenapa gue bilang mereka pasangan serasi yang IMBA banget._**

 ** _Tenang, gue kagak lupa sama ItaSasu, gue cuma lagi berusaha move on dari Itachi gue yang onoh *curhat lagi* gue pasti lanjut kok ItaSasu gue kl gue udah rada tenang—maklum, author abal jadi nulis juga tergantung mood *jangan keroyok gue plis*_**

 ** _Gitu aja ya, tolong tinggalkan review dan gue mau tau pandangan kalian tentang armada baru gue. Makasih *ciumin reader satu-satu*_**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Please leave your review._**

 ** _Regards._**


End file.
